Sickness
by greygirl1001
Summary: Basically a little story dont hate i hope ya like! As Bella begins to get sick Edward and the rest of the cullens try to figure out why and how she got sick. But what if the only thing that can help her is the enemy themself. Edward doesnt want to loose his love. Who can they trust and what can they do to save their young human friend.
1. Chapter 1

**S**o** yeah this isnt my first fan fic. This idea just came to me one day very randomly. I hope you all enjoy and please write reviews. **

**Chapter 1**

****I woke up and Edward still had his arms wrapped around me. He was litstening to his ipod so he didnt notice that I had woken up or maybe he did. But I didnt care the only thing I was focused on was the killer headache I had. I looked up to him and smiled. I pushed his arms away from me and got up to go to the bathroom. When I came back he was in the middle of the bed waiting for me. " You ok?" I nodded and went into his arms. " Just a headache." He smiled and kissed my forehead. " Come on its still to early for you to be up." I smiled as he put me under the covers and went on to humming my lullaby. I woke up again and the headache still wasnt gone. I smiled and looked up to Edward. " Alice wants you to come over and look at something she got you." I groaned and put my head in my pillow. " Do i have to?" He chuckled. " I think she would get upset." I got myself out of my bed. " You still have your headache?" I nodded as i put a pair of jeans on and sweatshirt. Edward smiled and came up behind me as I was combing my hair. " You dont have to go i can call her and tell her your not feeling well." I laughed. " No if i get it done now then i dont have to hear her nagging about it later." We walked downstairs and out the door. We were driving down the cullens drive when my headache intensified. Edward pulled me out of the car and had his arm wrapped around my waist. " Alice were..." Alice was downstairs in a half a second with a bag in her hand. " Come with me so you can try this on." I nodded and followed her upstairs. " This is just a little something. If you dont like it then i will just take it back. " I gave her no argument as i went into her bathroom. I came out and she smiled. " Its nice but i can tell its not you." I nodded and went back into the bathroom to take the dress off." I came downstairs rubbing my forehead. Jasper flew by me as i was on the last few steps. My legs gave out and Edward caught me. " You need to drink something." He set me on the couch and grabbed a gatorade from the fridge. I took a few sips and leaned my head back against the cushions. " Can we go back to my place." Edward nodded and picked me up. The last thing i saw was the concerned faces of the other cullens in the room as i left. Edward layed me back on my bed and went into the bathroom. " Maybe Carlisle can give you some medicine to help. I mean i know its only been a day but it seems like its getting worse." He put the washclothe on my forehead and sat beside me. I nodded. I didnt leave the room but Edward did once charlie got home. I didnt even hear him come back later that night. I was woken up by my stomach. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Edward held back my hair as i puked everything up. " Im calling Carlisle." Before i could stop him he was on the phone. I was sitting there on the bathroom floor as he talked to Carlisle. He came back in. " He wants to just take a look at you before he knows what it is." I laughed. " Its nothing Edward, I'll be fine in the morning. " He smiled. " Then we shall see in the morning." He put me back in bed and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice and i actually didnt think of throwing up again. I woke up the next morning and edward was in the corner. " What are you doing over in the corner?" He smiled. " Reading and letting you sleep. You were really restless last night." I looked to the clock on the night stand beside my bed. It was almost 12 pm. " Why didnt you wake me up?" I slowly sat up. " Because your not feeling well." I laughed but winced as soon as my head started hurting. " Come one you need to see Carlisle its getting worse by the day for you." Edward picked me up and jumped out the window. He set in the passenger seat and was driving the next. He was speeding down the drive way to the house. He pulled into the garage next to emmetts jeep. Both Emmett and Jasper were working on the car. " Whats wrong now?" Edward ignored them both and pulled me out of the car. My face was pressed into his chest away from the light. We walked into the kitchen where i heard Esme cooking. "Whats wrong with Bella?" Edward ignored her as well as we walked pasted the dining room into the living room. " Why is Bella in your arms, did she hurt herself?" I turned my head a little as we walked up the stairs. " She's not feeling well. She hasnt since yesterday. Carlisle!" Edward was walking down the hall way and into Carlisle's office the next second. " Edward, Whats wrong? Bella?" I pulled my face from Edwards chest. " Somethings wrong, her headache hasnt gone away and she threw up last night and now she's burning up." I looked to Edward and then to Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp i hope you guys liked the last. This will continue where we left off. I hope ya like and please REVIEW! **

**Chapter 2**

As we all entered Carlisle's office the room began to spin. " She's been like since yesterday. She's not getting better. She's been throwing up and her headache hasn't gone away." Edward sat down on the sofa with me in his arms. " Bella whats bothering you the most?" I moved my hand to my head. Edward set me down on the sofa. " Why don't the rest of you guys wait downstairs. " Esmé pushed everyone else out and Carlisle began to look me over. " It seems like the flu but i dont know. This rash is concerning me." Edward put me against him. " Lets put her in a separate room." Edward picked me up and all three of us walked into the last room down the hallway. Edward layed me on the bed and started to pull off my sweatshirt. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead. They both left and I fell asleep.

**Edwards POV:**

****I closed the door behind me as both me and Carlisle left Bella to sleep. " I don't know what's wrong. It looks like the flu but the rash is concerning me." I looked back to the door then back to Carlisle. " Do you think you can figure out what it is?" Carlisle shook his head. " It will take a while. I'll have to do some research and see what symptoms she has. Tell me everything that has happened in the past two days." I followed him back into his office. I told him everything from the headache that wouldn't stop to the throwing up and the dizziness and nausea. We were both reading some article in an old journal of Carlisle's when we heard a thump in the hall way. I was out of room and by Bella's side in a second. " She must have been trying to go to the bathroom or get someones attention." I picked Bella up and we both walked back into the room. " She's burning up and dehydrated." Carlisle went back to his office and came back with and I.V. I watched as bella's face scrunched up as the needle was placed into her arm.

**Bella's POV:**

After Edward layed me down the headache began to intensify. I couldn't fight it for much longer the pain wasnt bearable and no one was near. I slowly sat up and pushed myself out of bed. I stumbled to the door and opened it. I was half way down the hall listening to Edward agree with Carlisle I was about to take another step when i fell and my head hit the ground. I remember Edward lifting me up into the air and then back on the bed. I felt a pinch and then i fell back asleep. I was dreaming of Edward and the others looking down at me in the morgue. No one was talking just looking. Then came Charlie. He was screaming and sobbing and wouldn't let anyone comfort him. I woke up shaking and looking around the room. I turned to the door way as someone came in. Esmé came in with a smile and a bowl of something. I tried sitting up but failed and fell back onto the pillows. " Its ok sweetheart." She sat me up against the pillows and grabbed the bowl of whatever. " Its only broth. Carlisle wants to see what you can handle and what you can't." I looked down into the bowl and my stomach began to lurch. I pushed her out-of-the-way and ran to the bathroom. I was puking for a good thirty minutes. Esmé was holding back my hair when Edward came in. His face was in his hands. I looked up to him and wiped away the puke around my mouth. Esmé helped me up and both got me settled back into bed. I was wiping my forehead when Carlisle came in. " I don't know what it is there are multiple things it can be." Edward sat on the bed beside me moving his hand along my forehead. " Her fevers back." I looked to Carlisle. He nodded and walked out of the room. " What is going to happen?" Edward looked to me. " Nothing will figure this out I promise." I looked to Esmé and Carlisle. Both were talking. Esmé was getting frustrated as well as Carlisle. I was looking into Edwards eyes just as the coughing fit began. Edward lifted me up so my back was facing him and the coughing towards the side of the bed. He was rubbing my back as the coughing stopped. " You ok?" I nodded and put my head into my hands. Edward tilted my face up to his. " I will find a cure I promise." I nodded and layed back down.

The next few days got worse. I didn't eat anything and the only thing i could do was look side to side. The first few days the headache wouldn't leave. Then came the puking. Nothing would stay down everything came back up a few minutes later. Then came the rash and that i think was the worse. I was taking a bath when I began feel a burning sensation. Then came the fevers. Fevers that were too high for me to survive. Both Mary and Esmé would come in with buckets of ice to cool me down. I couldn't do anything. The pain was unbearable some days and then others were ok. I was on the couch watching a re-run with Emmett when i noticed Alice come in with jasper. I looked over to Emmett as i sat up. " Whats going on?" David was downstairs beside me in a second. " The Volturi are coming." My face went pale. " Why?!" David took my hands into his. " Carlisle believe's they might know what this is." I looked to them all. " So im suppose to what believe they know something." I pushed myself off the couch and tried walking up the steps. David tried to stop me. " Stop!" I climbed the stairs slowly but as i reached the last few steps my vision began to go fuzzy and black spots were everywhere. I felt myself fall backwards but before i could hit my head someone catched me. " Bella! Bella? Bella?" I couldn't see anything or anyone. " She's exhausted, dehydrated, starving. She can't hold anything down and she can barely stand up. Aro do you think you know what it is." Hearing his name made me cringe against the pillows. " I believe the young Bellla can hear us." I felt a cold hand come to my cheek. " Bella please if your waking up don't be afraid." I slowly opened my eyes to the dark ones of Aro Volturi. I looked to see Edward sitting beside me on the bed. I noticed the room changed a lot since i last saw it. Most of it now looked liked a hospital room. I was looking around the room still when I heard the someone trying to get my attention. " Bella listen Aro believes what you have is caused by us." I look to Edward then to Carlisle. " What?" I look to Aro. He just has this smug smile on his face. "Your lying." He laughs that awful scary laugh. " NO." I look to Carlisle. " NO!" Then to Edward. I finally looked above me and then everything started shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp here's the newest chapter to sickness. Now most of you most of you are probably wondering which enemy is going to help the cullens out with curing Bella. Well now here we go into chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle POV:**

I watched as my son walked upstairs with Bella. I walked back to the couch and sat down beside Esmé. She took my hands into hers. " When will Aro arrive?" I looked around the room at my family. " Tomorrow around noon." They all dispersed and both me and Esmé walked upstairs. I walked into our room. " Do you think he can help?" She was behind me and rubbing my shoulders. " I don't know. He has a journal that is displaying what bella has." She smiled and kissed the crack between my neck. " Do you believe that?" I laughed. " Well i cant seem to figure it out so i have to believe somewhat that he knows what it is." She smiled and kissed between my shoulder blades. " Please relax. I know its hard to relax and do research and love me." I smiled and pulled her into my lap. I kissed her neck then laughed. She smiled and kissed me again.

**Bella's POV:**

****Nothing. Thats all i could hear that's all that i felt. Nothing. Then i heard that voice that awful voice that i had only heard once before and i never wanted to hear it again. The voice of Aro Volturi.

**Carlisle's POV:**

Aro arrived the next afternoon. "She's been awake since last night. Throwing up in fact for the past few hours." Aro followed me up the stairs and to the right. Alice came out of the bathroom just as we were about to walk into bellas room. " Shell be out in a few she threw up again." Aro was repulsed by this and walked into the room. Esmé came out of the bathroom with bella holding on to her arm. " Bella you should let us help you get back into bed." She shooed me off and i smiled. Esmé helped bella into bed before Bella even noticed that Aro was standing in the corner. "Now how is our young Bellllla?" As soon as i heard him i looked to the corner. " Whats he doing her?" Bella looked to me and then to Esmé. " Wheres Edward?" I looked to Bella. " Hell be back in a few sweetheart." Esmé smoothed back my hair and wiped her hand across my forehead. " What do you want Aro?" I looked to Aro then to Bella. "Bella Aro is here to help. He knows what this is and will help you get better." I looked to Aro just as Edward came back into the room. " Hello my young friend. You look rather thirsty." Edward went straight to the bed and pulled Bella to his side. " No i actually im like this always." I stifled a laugh and looked back to Aro. " Aro explain to them what you told me before we came up here." Bella looked to Edward then to Aro. " You have blood poisoning." Bella looked to me. " What?" Her voice was barely a whisper. I looked to Aro. " He says that it is caused by us." Bella looked to me. " Your lying." Aro laughed. " NO." She then looked to Edward. " NO." Before we could calm her down her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and she began to seize. I yelled at Edward to hold her hands to the sides of her. I moved her pillow and placed it behind her. " Aro what do we do?" Aro was in the corner smiling. " Give her blood that's all it is." I looked to Bella. Slowly she stopped. I looked to Esme. " Esme, come with me so that we can get blood. Edward if she seizes again then sedate her. The medicine is in that cabinet. Well be back soon." Aro followed Esmé and I out. " I think you should change her." I turned around and looked at Aro. " No, she wont be changed till that date that we have already set." Aro smiled then walked past us. " Then i believe it is my time to go. Thank you for your hospitality." I nodded and shook his hand. He kissed Esme's hand and then he was gone. We both went downstairs to tell the family where we were going and told them we would be back soon. I pulled the car out of the garage and raced down our drive.

**So we finally know what Bella has. Tell me if you like it or not. I know that it was short but i hope i you still liked it. Hope you review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I believe this will be my last chapter in Sickness. I hope you all liked the story. I will hopefully be writing more but until then this will be my final chapter. Hope you all review and enjoy the last chapter in Sickness!**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice's POV:**

I was running a bath for Bella. She was so out of it and I wanted her to look a little deasent for when Edward came back. He was out hunting with Emmett and Rose. He needed the hunt. I was pulling the clothes off of Bella when i noticed she wasnt even looking at me or anything. Just staring off into space. " Bella can you hear me?" She nodded then let me put her in the tub. Her hands were holding onto the side of the tub. I was washing her back when she starteed speaking. " I was just kissing him when i felt the blood on my mouth. He apologized and then left to go clean up. I think thats what made me sick." I looked at her. " Bella are you talking about Edward. She nodded then pulled her knees up to her chest. " It felt wierd but I put it aside. He didnt even say anything after I told him it was fine. He was angry with himself and he didnt want to talk about it anymore." I was pouring water on top of her head when Edward came in. " Hey how's she doing?" I looked up to him. " You finish up." He took my place and poured more water onto her head. I smiled and left the bathroom.

**Edwards POV:**

I was singing her lullaby when she started speaking. " I know how I got sick." I looked to her. " Bella, tell me." She looked up at the wall infront of her. "You went hunting two days before I got sick. Remember." I looked to the door. Carlisle and Esme had just gotten back and were now talking to the others. " Tell me the rest bella, please for me." She nodded. " You still had a little blood on your mouth from your hunt and when you kissed me, I told you I licked it. You apologized over and over again. I played it off like it didnt happen." She looked to me. " Im so sorry bella." She kissed my cheek. " You didnt know." I called Alice up to get her dressed. I walked downstairs into the dining room when Esme and Carlisle were talking. " It was me." Carlisle looked up. " What?" I looked to the window. " It was me. I went hunting two days before bella got sick. I had blood leftover on my lips and kissed her. The last animal I killed must of been sick." Carlisle looked to me. " The animal blood must of been infected. You didnt know son." Carlisle walked out of the dining room. " Edward sit." I looked to Esme. She smiled. " You never knew you had blood on your lips. You didnt know that the blood caused Bella to get sick. It isnt your fault. " I looked to Esme and smiled. " Thank you." I kissed her forehead and walked back upstairs. Carlisle was talking to bella as I stood outside the door. " Edward." A small raspy voice called my name. I looked to see Bella holding her hand out to me. I walked in just as Carlisle walked out. The blood bag hung from the banister on her bed. She was sitting up against the pillows and was waiting for me to sit down beside her. I brought the chair from the corner to her side of the bed. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. " Im sorry." She laughed. " Its ok." I laughed. " Now tell me what are we going to do once your feeling better." She smiled. " I say we go to the meadow." I smiled. " That sounds like and excellent idea." I kissed her forehead. " Sleep my Bella." Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. I sat back in my chair and watched her sleep. My Bella was safe and sound and Healthy once again.

**The End!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I was waiting for Bella to finish her bowl of cereal before i knocked on her door. She was just finishing cleaning up the bowl when i knocked on her door. She answered it and there i saw that beautiful smile I loved. " Hi." She smiled and pulled me into the house. She kissed me in front of the steps. I laughed and pulled back. " Now I have truly missed that." She smiled. " I believe we made plans last week where when I got better we would go to our meadow are we still on." She smiled and nodded. I picked her up and carried her out of the house. I put her in the passenger side of my car and we raced off to the meadow. Around this time of year our meadow was blooming with every flower that survived in this cold Peninsula we call home. I set her down on the ground and smiled. " You know I didn't think you getting sick would make me realise i had to do this earlier than I expected to." She looked up to me. " What are you talking about?" I sat down beside her and pulled out a small little box. This was my mothers. I found it a few days before you got sick and i didn't think of asking then but when you got sick it made me change my mind." She looked to me. " OK." I smiled her favorite crooked smile. " Isabella Marie Swan Will you do me the extreme honors of becoming my wife." Her face slowly lit up. She jumped onto me. " YES!" She kissed me as I silently slipped the ring on. " But first things first," I looked to her. " We have to tell Charlie." I laughed. " Thank god your bullet Proof." I laughed and grabbed her in my arms and kissed her. " I love you."

**The End! Again!**

**Did you happen to realise what story this ending was sorta from. Send me a review with your thoughts and ill for sure answer back!**


End file.
